Lonely or No ?
by Chinatsu Akaike
Summary: Tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Tidak ada seorang pun. Hingga dia datang ke kehidupannya.


_**Lonely or No **_**(c) ****Akaike**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning** : Sangat OOC, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Gaje, Shonen-Ai, Terinspirasi dari puisi berjudul "Bulan di Tepi Pantai" ciptaan saya sendiri /promosi, wahahahahahah-(stop!)/.

**A/N**-nya nanti dulu ya, wahahahahaha /nih anak kerasukan apa -"/

**~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya setelah guru mata pelajaran terakhir keluar dari kelasnya, kemudian pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 03.00 PM, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Sepanjang perjalanannya di koridor sekolahnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyapanya ataupun menatapnya seakan dirinya tidak ada di dunia walaupun hawa keberadaannya memang tipis.

Pemuda itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah Kuroko sampai di gerbang sekolah dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenali, bahkan sangat dia kenali, kemudian dia tersenyum dengan sangat tipis sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau lama sekali, Tetsuya" Kata seseorang itu yang bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, apa kau menunggu lama sekali ?"

"Tidak juga, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirin, ayo kita pulang" Ajaknya kepada Kuroko lalu berjalan didepan untuk menuntun.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Kuroko berjalan mengikuti Akashi, kemudian dia berhenti berjalan ketika melihat Akashi berhenti juga didepannya.

Akashi menoleh ke belakang melihat Kuroko yang memandangnya dengan heran "Bagaimana kalau mampir sebentar di Restaurant ?".

Mendengar itu keheranan Kuroko menghilang, Kemudian dia mengangukkan kepalanya "Baiklah".

"Biar aku yang memilih tempatnya"

"Baiklah" Jawab Kuroko sekali lagi.

Akashi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jalan di depannya, kemudian berjalan menuntun Kuroko.

Akashi dan Kuroko berhenti berjalan ketika dihadapan mereka berdua terdapat sebuah Restaurant dengan kelas yang mewah -menurut Kuroko-, tapi karena Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan tempat pilihan Akashi jadi dia tampak biasa saja, lalu keduanya berjalan masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk kosong di dekat jendela dan duduk disana.

Tak lama kemudian, datang pelayan wanita berambut panjang sebahu ke meja mereka.

"Ingin pesan apa, Tuan ?" Tanyanya sambil memberikan menu kepada Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, bisa kau memilihkannya untukku ?" Kata Akashi tiba-tiba, kemudian memandang kearah Kuroko yang memandangnya heran.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi atau membaca menu di tangannya dia langsung menatap pelayan wanita itu.

"Satu Sup Tofu, Green Tea dan Vanilla Shake"Jawabnya pada pelayan wanita itu, tanpa ragu mendapat jawaban tidak ada Vanilla Shake disana, karena Akashi selalu memilih Restaurant yang ada Vanilla Shake-nya karena itu minuman favoritenya.

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu"

"Hn" Jawab Akashi sambil memberikan menunya dan menu Kuroko kepada pelayan tersebut.

Setelah melihat pelayan wanita itu pergi, Kuroko bertanya kepada Akashi dengan tatapan heran.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak memilih"

"Aku bosan, lagipula kau tau makanan kesukaanku"

Sambil mengangukkan kepalanya tanda dia paham. Kuroko menghadapkan kepalanya ke jendela yang berada disampingnya, melihat ke arah langit yang sudah senja dengan matahari yang hampir menenggelamkan dirinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, makanan yang dipesan Kuroko datang, Akashi langsung memakannya dengan tenang, lalu berhenti saat dia melihat Kuroko yang hanya menghisap Vanilla Shake-nya.

"Kau tak makan, Tesuya ?"

"Aku tak lapar"

"Oh"

"Lagi pula seharusnya Akashi-kun yang tidak lapar"

"Aku hanya ingin mencicipi, Tetsuya" Jawabnya sambil terkekeh dan melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas dan memandang Akashi dengan tatapan bosan 'Apanya yang mencicipi, makanan itu aja sudah sering kau makan' itulah pikiran Kuroko sekarang, tapi tidak Akashi pedulikan.

Setelah Akashi selesai memakan makanannya, mereka langsung membayarnya ke kasir dan keluar Restaurant tersebut untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar berbicara.

Kuroko yang berjalan dibelakang Akashi hanya memandang sekitarnya, sedangkan Akashi hanya berjalan dengan menatap jalan didepannya, hingga Kuroko memulai pembicaraan.

"Tak terasa sudah malam" Katanya sambil masih menatap sekitarnya.

"Iya juga ya" Jawab Akashi tetap memandang jalan depannya dan kemudian melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 PM.

"Oh ya, Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke pantai ? kan besok juga tidak sekolah" Ajak Akashi, kemudian berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang tertarik dengan ajakan Akashi menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Boleh saja, tapi kenapa ? Tumben sekali" Tanyanya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Tetsuya"

Sambil memandang ke arah lain untuk menutupi mukanya yang mulai memerah dengan samar, karena kesal pada Akashi yang tidak menjawab alasannya, Kuroko menjawab dengan nada yang tinggi tanda dia kesal.

"Huh.. Terserah Akashi-kun saja"

Akashi yang masih bisa melihat muka Kuroko dan mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan langsung tersenyum, sambil membalikkan badannya lagi ke arah jalan didepannya dia bergumam dengan sangat kecil yang hanya terdengar olehnya "Kawaii".

Kuroko sampai dirumahnya -yang juga rumah Akashi karena mereka tinggal serumah- setelah melewati perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, kemudian mereka berjalan masuk.

Dan Akashi berjalan ke arah sofa "Apa hari ini kau mendapat teman ?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sofa, dan Kuroko menyusulnya.

"Tidak, lagian buat apa punya teman ?" Jawabnya setelah duduk di sofa.

"Tapi kalau kau lama-lama sendirian, kau akan frustasi lho"

"Biarin lagian ada Akashi-kun di-"

"Ah.. terserah kau sajalah, oh ya aku ingin tidur, aku sangat capek hari ini, jangan menganguku, Tetsuya" Kata Akashi memotong perkataan Kuroko, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya tidak memperdulikan Kuroko yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Dasar" Gumamnya pelan dan pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Entah kenapa aku lelah sekali hari ini" Gumam Akashi sambil duduk di atas kasurnya setelah dia sampai di kamarnya.

Kuroko yang mendengarnya berhenti ketika ingin menuju kamarnya yang juga sekamar dengan Akashi.

"Mungkin karena banyak tugas?" Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil pakaian untuk mandi.

Akashi yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, langsung melihat ke arah suara tersebut.

"Tetsuya, kah ?"

"Akashi-kun tidak mandi ?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin mandi"

"Baiklah" Jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada lumayan jauh dari kamar mereka.

Setelah melihat Kuroko keluar, Akashi kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan tertidur tanpa menganti pakaian seragamnya.

Perlahan, Akashi membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya semalam, dilihatnya Kuroko yang tidur disampingnya, Akashi langsung tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Aku sebaiknya tidur lagi" Katanya setelah ia melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 AM.

Sejam kemudian gantian Kuroko yang telah bangun, melihat Akashi yang tertidur disampingnya dia langsung bangun dan langsung melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 08.00 AM.

"Katanya mau ke pantai tapi masih tertidur ?" Gumamnya sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Akashi untuk membangunkannya dari alam mimpi.

"Arg..." Erangnya pelan ketika merasakan tubuhnya di goncang-goncang dengan kuat oleh Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, ayo ke pantai"

Sambil membuka matanya Akashi menganguk pelan setelah melihat Kuroko menjauh dan tampak menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Ayo"

Setelah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keperluan ke pantai yang memakan waktu sangat lama, mengingat keperluan keduanya lumayan banyak, mereka pun pergi ke pantai dalam keadaan siap tempur(?) eh salah.. maksudnya siap bersenang-senang.

Tak terasa telah satu setengah jam mereka melakukan perjalanan dari rumah Kuroko ke pantai dan tiba lah mereka di pantai.

Saat pertama kali Akashi dan Kuroko menginjak kakinya dipantai, mereka melihat pemandangan yang indah ala pantai di pagi hari yang menjelang siang karena sekarang telah pukul 11.00 AM.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah memesan kamar hotel, karena mereka bermaksud menginap satu hari disana.

Setelah memesan kamar hotel, mereka langsung berjalan ke arah kamar hotel bernomor tujuh yang berada dilantai paling bawah.

Setelahnya mereka menyimpan barang-barang bawaan mereka, mereka bersiap-siap untuk bermain di pantai.

"Akashi-kun bisa berenang ?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba setelah mereka sampai di tepi pantai.

"Bisa dong, tapi sekarang sedang panas, aku tak berniat berenang" Jawabnya bohong, karena dia tidak bisa berenang, dia menjawabnya karena dia malu, lagipula buat apa berenang ? Dia kan bisa berjalan di atas air.

-Hah? Apa? Akashi bisa berjalan diatas air? Tenang saja petanyaan itu bisa dijawab dengan mudah di fic ini, tapi nanti wahahaha-

"Ya sudah, kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau berenang aku juga tidak mau" Jawab Kuroko dengan tersenyum kecil, karena dia tahu bahwa Akashi berbohong.

Setelah agak lama bermain, Akashi melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 04.00 PM.

"Tetsuya, sudah yuk, hampir malam"

"Yuk" Jawabnya sambil berjalan mendahului Akashi, kemudian Akashi mengikuti Kuroko.

Langit yang tadi senja kini perlahan menjadi gelap, Kuroko yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang jendelanya menghadap langsung ke arah pantai melirik jamnya yang menujukkan pukul 05.45 PM.

"Huh, aku lumayan lelah" Gumam Akashi kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko yang mendengarnya langsung menghadapkan kepalanya pada Akashi yang berada di belakangnya yang dengan tatapan heran dia bertanya pada Akashi "Akashi-kun bisa lelah ?".

"Apa kau bilang? Tentu saja bisa, Tetsuya"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah lihat Akashi-kun lelah"

"Bukankah kemarin aku lelah ?"

"Oh, iya aku lupa" Jawab Kuroko dan langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah jendela di depannya karena ingin menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

Akashi yang mendengarnya langsung heran karena tidak biasanya Kuroko menjadi pelupa, tapi dia tidak mengiraukannya.

"Hei.. besok kau ulang tahun yang ke 17 kan ?" Tanya Akashi pada Kuroko.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau, lupa lagi ?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko sekali lagi dan menghadapkan wajahnya yang masih merah ke arah Akashi.

"Ah... sudahlah lupakan saja, ngomong-ngomong... Tetsuya kau manis dengan muka begitu" Kata Akashi tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Kuroko yang mendengarnya langsung buru-buru mengahadapkan mukanya ke arah jendela didepannya -lagi- karena muka merahnya(?) tambah merah.

~~11.50 PM~~

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun-mu lho, aku merasa sedih" Kata Akashi dengan suara yang sangat kecil tapi Kuroko yang berada disampingnya tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tampak berpikir kemudian dia menggeleng "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat".

Akashi yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas, kemudian berkata "Apa kau lupa, aku ini-"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, lagi pula ada apa sih ?" Potong Kuroko cepat.

Akashi tidak menjawab melainkan malah berdiri dari sofa tempat dia duduk bersama Kuroko dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum.

~~11.57 PM~~

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, Tetsuya" kata Akashi tiba-tiba, setelah kembali dari dapur dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tadi dan duduk disana.

Kuroko tampak berpikir untuk kedua kalinya dan mencerna kata-kata Akashi barusan.

Setelah Kuroko tampak mendapat jawabannya dia memandang Akashi dengan tatapan sedih "Iya, aku hampir melupakan hal penting itu, terima kasih Akashi-kun karena selalu ada disisiku dan menemani hari-hariku".

Setelahnya Kuroko langsung memandang kebawah-lebih tepatnya ke arah kakinya sambil mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

* * *

~Flashback~

~Saat Kuroko berumur 7 tahun~

"Mama dan Papa kenapa ?" Tanya Kuroko kecil dengan tatapan bingung ke arah mama dan papanya yang dibawa di koridor rumah sakit dan ada sedikir darah dikepala keduanya.

"Mama... sama Papa baik-baik saja, Tetsuya" Jawab ibu Kuroko dengan susah payah agar suaranya tidak terputus-putus karena menahan sakit.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Kuroko kecil dengan heran.

"Iya sayang" Jawab Ayah Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Ayahnya tersenyum, Kuroko juga ikut tersenyum, kemudian Kuroko duduk di tempat duduk dekat ruangan yang merawat Ayah dan Ibunya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Kuroko akhirnya jenuh, akhirnya dia berjalan memasuki kamar di sebelah tempat duduknya tadi dan melihat Ayah dan Ibunya tertidur dengan tersenyum, Kuroko pun tersenyum.

Para dokter dan suster memandangnya dengan cemas, melihat dokter dan suster tersebut Kuroko pun merasa heran sekaligus risih.

"Ada apa? Kok suster dan dokter memandangku seperti begitu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Kata salah satu suster.

Menghela napas, dokter itu tampak akan berbicara dan tampak ada kata 'Harus Bisa' diatas kepalanya yang tidak bisa dilihat kasat mata, oke abaikan narasi _absurd _barusan, lanjut ke cerita "Mama dan Papamu sudah..." Sedikit menggantung kalimatnya dokter itu menghela napas lagi dan dilanjutkan dengan nada pelan "...meninggal".

Mendengar kata 'meninggal Kuroko pun kaget dan menangis.

Memang ia tidak tahu apa itu 'darah' dan 'kecelakaan', tapi ia tahu arti dari kata 'meninggal'.

Kuroko langsung berlari keluar rumah sakit dan berlari, membiarkan kedua kakinya yang mengarahkan arah dan tujuannya.

Dan akhirnya kedua kaki Kuroko membawanya ke arah Taman Kota dan kemudian dia duduk di salah satu bangku yang telah disediakan.

"Apa aku cuma bermimpi..?" Kata Kuroko sambil terus menahan tangisnya yang terus keluar.

"Aw..." Kuroko kaget dan langsung berteriak kesakitan karena ada sesuatu(?) yang mencubit tangannya dengan keras.

"Kau tidak bermimpi" Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah sesosok anak berambut merah dan tampak seumuran dengan Kuroko dan ada sayap di punggungnya dengan tanduk kecil di kepalanya yang keduanya berwarna merah darah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kuroko mengabaikan perkataan sosok itu barusan.

"Akashi Seijuurou, seorang iblis" Kata iblis yang mengaku bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu(yah.. walaupun memang iblis/dilempar gunting/).

"Iblis?"

"Ya.. kau tidak percaya, Tetsuya? Perlu aku buktikan?"

"Tidak, aku percaya bisa dilihat dari sayap di punggungmu dan tanduk itu... -loding bentar- ...Eh? Tetsuya? Kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?"Tanya Kuroko setelah mengetahui iblis merah itu yang diketahui bernama Akashi Seijuurou memanggil namanya dan itu nama depannya bukan marganya.

"Itu karena aku selalu memerhatikanmu di sana Tetsuya" Akashi hanya menjawab dengan senyum di bibirnya karena melihat tingkah laku seorang Kuroko Tetsuya didepannya.

"Disana?"

"Di dunia iblis"

"Oh... Dan apa maumu?"

"Kau kesepian bukan? Kau bisa membuat kontrak denganku, tapi hanya berlaku selama 10 tahun, selama itu aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi dan mengurus semua keperluan hidupmu"

Kuroko terlihat kaget setelah mendengarnya, memang sekarang dia kesepian dan tak mempunyai siapapun lagi, jadi dia menerimanya, bisa dicoba kan?.

"Apa benar begitu? Kalau iya aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi Akashi-kun, kau harus berjanji ada di sisiku"

"Baiklah... aku berjanji"

~End FlashBack~

* * *

~11.58 PM~

"Sama-sama Tetsuya, maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janji itu, tidak untuk selamanya"

"Ya tak apa Akashi-kun, lagipula aku sudah bisa hidup mandiri" Jawabnya dengan nada lirih dan tersenyum, senyum yang dibuat-buat agar Akashi percaya bahwa dia kuat, tapi sebenarnya hatinya begitu rapuh apalagi setelah mengetahui orang tuanya meninggal dan dia sendirian dan sekarang, dia kembali sendirian lagi? Tidak, Kuroko tidak mau.

~12.00 PM~

"Saatnya berpisah Tetsuya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan sampai jumpa lagi" Kata Akashi, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian dan hanya dibalas oleh keheningan.

Saat Kuroko melihat kedepan -Ke arah Akashi pergi- dia sudah tidak menemukan Iblis itu dimanapun lagi, Ya dia kembali sendirian.

Tak terasa setelah hening selama beberapa menit, Kuroko merasakan baju bagian depannya basah oleh air matanya sendiri, Kuroko menangis.

"Apa ini hadiah ku di ulangtahun ke-17 ku?" Tanya Kuroko entah pada siapa.

Setelah hening -Kembali- selama beberapa detik Kuroko bangkit dari tempat dia duduk tadi dan berjalan ke arah dapur hotelnya dan meraih pisau, Ya Kuroko berniat bunuh diri.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada mendapat hadiah buruk ini" Katanya sambil menggerakkan ujung pisau ke arah lehernya.

Tapi gerakannya terhenti setelah otaknya mengingat kembali apa yang Akashi bicarakan sebelum dia pergi meninggalkannya.

'Saatnya berpisah Tetsuya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan sampai jumpa lagi'

'Sampai jumpa lagi'

Ya, kata itu menjadi petunjuk untuk Kuroko yang tidak diketahui siapapun didunia ini kecuali sudah mengenal Akashi secara baik.

Kemudian Kuroko berlari menuju tepi pantai dan berteriak, tapi dengan nada kecil(Itu sih bukan teriak -_-"/Abaikan/) agar tidak membangunkan orang-orang yang tidur disekitar tempatnya berteriak.

"AKU TAHU AKASHI-KUN BERBOHONG"

Dan setelah beberapa detik terlewati dengan keheningan, Akashi muncul kehadapan Kuroko dengan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai yang sangat menakutkan bin menyeramkan seakan menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Eh? Aku ketahuan ya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Akashi-kun, kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" Jawab Kuroko mengabaikan senyuman aneh Akashi itu karena ia sudah kebal terhadap senyuman yang membuat siapa saja ketakutan plus berkeringat hangat(?) itu (Karena berkeringat dingin terlalu mainstream).

"Memang benar Tetsuya, aku berbohong, itu kontrak palsu dan itu bukan kontrak tapi keinginan iblis sendiri untuk memilih orang yang akan dia temani seumur hidupnya" Jelas Akashi yang membuat Kuroko dihadapannya menatapnya dengan bingung dan Akashi juga merasa bingung dan terjadilah perang bingung-bingungan(?).

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? kau belum mengetahui kontrak itu palsu?" Tanya Akashi memastikan.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu itu kontak palsu tapi tidak sampai tahu itu keinginan iblis itu sendiri" Jawab Kuroko yang membuat Akashi tersenyum setelah mengetahui kebingungan Kuroko.

"Jadi Akashi-kun, kau akan menepati janjimu? untuk selamanya" Tanya Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja..."

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang buat mereka, dan dihabiskan dengan menatap sinar bulan yang menerangi malam yang gelap itu.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap sinar bulan itu, Kuroko tidak melihat Akashi yang tersenyum tulus bukan menyeringai seperti tadi dan mengumamkan sesuatu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan dengan nada yang sangat pelan bahkan kepiting(?) yang lewat pun tidak bisa mendengar apalagi Kuroko.

"..-Karena aku tidak _akan_ meninggalkanmu, lebih tepatnya tidak _bisa_ meninggalkanmu, Tetsuya"

**~~~END~~~**

* * *

**A/N :** Hai... diriku ini author baru disini dan ini pertama kalinya daku buat fanfic loh, sekaligus petama kalinya fandom KnB(yaiyalah), sekaligus pertama kalinya bikin pair AkaKuro(ini anak gila atau bodoh sih), sekaligu.../dihajar/.

Ya... setelah beribu(?) tahun menjadi silent reader saya akhirnya memutuskan membuat fanfic, saat itu ore sedang buat puisi terus setelah dipahami sedemikian rupa(?) akhirnya jadilah fanfic abal ini(Siapa yang tanya), semoga diterima di masyarakat(?) dengan baik ya..

Mohon maafkan lah boku (kok perasaan cara pemanggilan beda semua ya ? **Akaike:**Suka-suka watashi wahahaha) kalau jelek, gaje, atau banyak typo.

Mohon maaf juga karena fic ini di plublish ulang, semoga belum ada yang baca ya...

Oh ya, kalian bisa memanggil aku, Akaike atau Aka juga boleh terserah kalian deh ^^ dan mulai fic depan(kalau jadi) Aka akan memanggil diri 'Aka' sebagai 'Aka' agar tidak dihajar para reader-san tercintah/huek/.

Silahkan tinggalkan review agar Aka tau kesalahkan saya ^^.


End file.
